A War Within Itself
by Dagger ' ArrowsEye
Summary: Equestria, is a land filled with happiness, joy, fun, humor, and everything it needs for a single life to be worth living, or at least it was... A war broke out and it destroyed the land, but where it came from was where no soul expected it would come from. The heart of the land. (Warning! Story contains Blood, Gore, Torture, and No Lemon.)


**On February 4th, 2018 a war began between the two princesses of Equestria, both of them wanting to rule in their own way, their own style, and what they thought was best for their subjects. I will tell how this all began, and how it ended as I was part of it and I was the only possible soul survivor of the war. I will just point out that I am not, I repeat "am not", one of the princesses as for they had both fell in the final battle, but I will tell you this: Equestria is no more… it's all in ruins and every single inhabitant of this once peaceful land are all gone besides me, as I may be wrong. How I lived is still a question to me, and I wish I knew why I am still alive when everypony else isn't. Maybe I was lucky or maybe I was supposed to live, but only…. well she's dead, so I guess it's only Death is to know why I'm still alive. Ok, let's get back on track. This is the war between Celestia's army, "The Solar Empire", against Luna's army, "The New Lunar Republic". I am Trixie Lulamoon and this is the the war that not only ended Equestria, but the end of an era.**

"... Trixie…. Trixie….." I groan and I open my eyes as I lay in bed after a hard fought battle against Celestia's Commander, Twilight Sparkle and Sergeant Major Rainbow Dash. I take a quick look around the room and I spot a green-coated stallion right in front of me. "It's about time you wake up. I've been trying to wake you for five minutes now, sheesh." I sit up, rub my eyes, and reply to him, saying, "It's not gonna be that easy to wake up after a battle that lasted a week, especially if it's against Twilight Sparkle, Ledger, and you should know since you too battled her as well." Ledger sighed, "I know that Trixie, but I was told to get you because Commander Fluttershy asked me to, said she wanted to speak to you about something." I looked at him with some doubt in my eyes. "And?" Ledger looks away and says, "And because I was...concerned about you." I just chuckled, got off the bed, and popped a few bones. "You know you don't you have hide it from me. I already know you like me." Ledger then looked at me with his cheeks turning cherry-red. "W-W-What are you talking about? I-um-I have other things to do and you should hurry and see Commander Fluttershy. Bye Trixie." Ledger then hurries out of the room, and right as he closes the door I start laughing.

Ever since me and Ledger met each other in the training camps for the first time, Ledger has had a crush on me and I found out not to long afterwards. I can't help but pick on him about it, it always makes me laugh on how he reacts to it every time, but Ledger is a great pony, and to admit it he's not really bad looking, he's kinda cute actually. I always felt my face burn just thinking about it, but I had to excuse my thoughts because right now I have to meet up with Commander Fluttershy and I can't be thinking about Ledger while listening to her. So I got in my armor, which by the way are much more advance then the old metal ones, opened my door, and headed down the hallway to the Commander's office. The main hallway contains the soldiers rooms also an armory just in case of an emergency, but unlike all the hallways this is the only one that has an armory.

I arrived to the Commander's office and gave it a knock. "Come in." I entered the room, closed the door closed the door behind me, and look to the other side of the room. Standing there in a black suit and a hat with six stars on it, five of them being the color silver surrounding one in the middle which is gold, was the Second in Command, Commander Fluttershy. I then started by saying "You called for me ma'am." She looks at me and replies, "Yes I did Lieutenant. I called you here because I have a new mission for you and your squad. I know you and your team just went through a hard battle with Commander Twilight, but we're at war and time isn't always going to be on our side." I sighed quietly because I was hoping to getting a day off, but she's right about both war and time. So I reply, "Alright ma'am, what is it?" Fluttershy then pulls out a map showing a small area that looked liked it was guarded by the Solar Empire. "I need you and your squad to take control of this command point, because now they're taking us lightly and think they've got this war wrapped-up. I want and your squad to take that point and remind them who they're dealing with." Fluttershy then rolls up the map and hands it to me, which I take and put it in my pocket. "There's your map and your mission Lieutenant, don't mess this up. You're dismissed." I then bow my head and before I exited the room she called back saying. "By the way, your request for a mechanic slash hacker went through Lieutenant. You now have a new recruit added to your squad, he's by the firing range waiting for you." I smiled, "Thank you Commander." I then exited the room, and began to head down to the firing range to meet the new recruit, then to look for my squad.

Let me inform you about a little something. Ever since the war began, many horrible things have happened to the empire. Cities were destroyed, families were splitted each taking sides with either Luna or Celestia, whom they then ended up killing each other in battle, the Elements of Harmony bearers also splitted. Twilight, AppleJack, and Rainbow Dash went with Celestia, while Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity went with Luna, and as you saw earlier about Fluttershy's attitude change; many have changed over the course of the war and I'm one them. Unlike most ponies who chose a side, there are ponies who didn't choose a side and became neutral like Spike. Spike was under so much pressure of choosing a side that instead of choosing he became neutral and where his location in the war is unknown. Some say he's either dead, alive and hiding, rogue, or a paid assassin, but who knows what the little guy did, and quite frankly I kinda feel sorry for him. The main bases of the war are the two biggest cities in Equestria, Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. Canterlot is the main base of the Solar Empire, and The Crystal Empire is the main base of the Lunar Republic. Before the war started The Changelings were wiped out along with Discord, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor. I would tell you what happened, but I honestly don't know how they died I was just informed that they were killed and nothing else.

Anyways I was given my mission, the map, and was now looking for my new recruit, and my squadron. It took awhile to get to the firing range, and I found two members of my squad along the way, our sniper Lyra and our medic, Minuette, or as she prefers to be called, Colgate. I told them our new mission and they weren't too happy about it, but they didn't complain. We made it to the firing range not too long after and saw many of the new recruits running drills, practicing certain skills, or just chatting. "So where is this new recruit?" asked Colgate. "I don't know. Fluttershy just told me to meet him here and nothing else." I said wondering how long this is going to take. Then a pony in blue and black armor came up to us and asked, "Are you Lieutenant Lulamoon?" "Yeah." "I'm your new recruit, Private Code Breaker ma'am." "Code Breaker, are you related to in anyway?" "Yeah I'm his younger brother." "I fought by his side in battle and was one of his followers. He was a good pony." Code sighed sadly. "Yeah I know. Sometimes I wish he was still here, but I have to move on. Anyways ma'am...um who are these two?" Before I could answer his question Colgate had already started to introduce herself. "My name is Minuette, but I prefer to go by Colgate, and I'm the medic of the group." Then Lyra answered next, "And I'm Lyra, the sniper of the group. Nice to meet ya Code." Code just smiled at both of them. "Nice to meet you both. Are there more ponies or is this it?" I answered his question saying, "Yes. We are looking for them right now actually, but we came to get you first. There's only three other ponies left to find. Our demolitions expert, Vinyl Scratch, our heavy, Ledger, and our supplier, Octavia." He then nodded and we went off looking for the rest of our squad mates.

We found them all about twenty minutes later. Vinyl and Octavia were in Vinyl's room chatting and Ledger was in training room improving his skills. After we all gathered, I introduced them to Code Breaker and I wasn't surprised about Ledger giving the rookie a "Stay away from her" look, which made him uncomfortable, but Vinyl and Octavia were being pretty nice to him and he became a little more comfortable. I told them about the mission and pulled out the map for them to see. "So we go to that, attack, and claim. Sounds easy actually." Code said. "Prepared to be surprised rook, it's "actually" a living hell." Ledger told him roughly. "Hey be nice to the kid Ledger, he's no war expert unlike us ya know." Vinyl said to Ledger feeling a little pissed at him. "What you defending him now? Just how soft can you be sometimes." "Hey don't talk to her that way!" Octavia replied getting into his face. "Whatcha going to do huh ass kisser!?" "ENOUGH!" I yelled getting in between them and pushing them apart, "Ledger have a little respect for the rook and the others, or I will report your ass to Command for abuse against other teammates, got that?" "Yes Tri-" "That's not how you talk to me." Ledger grunted, "Yes ma'am." "That's better now let's go lock and load, we have a mission to do." We all headed to the armory and got supplies. Since this war has been going on for years and we have been battling it for those amount of years, we each have our specific set of weapons. Lyra gets an M200 Intervention with Thermal sight and a silencer and a USP.45, Vinyl gets the M32 Grenade Launcher with specialized grenades and her creation of wub grenades and dual wield P200's; Ledger gets an M249 SAW and a PP2000; Octavia gets a UMP.45 with ACOG Sight and a grip attachment and an M9; Colgate gets an ACR 6.3 with ACOG sight and a Desert Eagle; Code Breaker gets an M4A1 with a grip attachment and an ACOG sight and a TMP; and I get a G36C with Hybrid sight and an M320 Grenade Launcher and a Colt Python .357 Magnum. Once we all got prepared and armored up, we left the base to do our mission.


End file.
